


一页书X三余无梦生

by Acout56



Category: fkvh
Genre: M/M, pili - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acout56/pseuds/Acout56
Relationships: 霹雳布袋戏 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	一页书X三余无梦生

一页书盘坐于云渡山上，忽见一人手持白羽扇而来，来人正是三余无梦生。

“一页书前辈，三余来迟了。”

三余看到一页书不禁热泪盈眶，难得这次前辈没有将他赶走。

“你，你来此何事？”

在看到三余无梦生的那一刻，一页书不由得闪过自己与他的记忆，虽已失忆但是一页书依旧被彼此的熟悉感而影响。再看到那人一头黑发与记忆中的白发不同时，心痛骤起，然而却又无从感觉。

“前辈，我是为了帮你恢复身体，希望前辈不要生气。”

三余话刚落，未让一页书细思话中意，便开始自顾自的脱下层层衣衫，露出雪白的躯体，而后一步一步的向莲台而来。

正在思索三余话语的一页书，抬头见就见那人赤裸的身躯向他走来，而他的下体竟隐隐有挺立的趋势，见三余这般，他居然没有厌恶之意，想必他与三余无梦生之间，两人关系并不单纯，不然他怎会这样。

三余缓缓的走向一页书面前，用舌尖挑开那紧闭的唇，牵动着一页书与他共舞，在两人的吮吸声中一页书只觉那柔软的舌头不断的勾引着他，让他想与面前的人合为一体，心里似乎有一把火一直在引诱着他，在三余终于喘不开气打算抽出时，反被一页书给扣住，掌握了主动权，一时间三余只觉有只猛兽在他口中肆虐像是要把他拆食入腹。

同时一页书的手也在三余身上挑逗着，一吻过后，三余早就瘫软了身体，只得坐在一页书的大腿上喘息，任由一页书摆弄。

“三余，想不到你竟如此的敏感，吾只是轻轻的碰了一下，你胸前的红樱都变硬了，是不是想要吾把他含进嘴里？”

看着三余听到他的话之后害羞的脸红起来，便伸手勾了下他的鼻子，随后不等他反应，直接将红樱含进嘴里舔舐吮吸，发出啧啧声，另一手也在不停的安抚另一端时不时的拉扯一下，指尖也从敏感的皮肤上刮过，带给三余一阵一阵的快感，令他不由呻吟出声，同时又将双唇珉紧，不让它发出如此不雅的声音。

“嗯…唔…”

看着三余，美人含泪，发冠也因两人的动作歪了起来，一头秀发瞬间凌乱了起来，双唇微微抿紧，眉头皱起，着实令一页书升起了想要凌虐美人的心思，而后将它压下，不让它暴露出来。

“那么好听的声音为什么要阻止，三余，吾要听你呻吟出声，不然，吾就不需要你来为吾恢复身体了。”

说话间就要将三余放在莲台下让他离开，却被三余狠狠的搂住。

“前辈，三余不阻止了，三余都听前辈的，求前辈绕过三余这次吧”

“哦？都听吾的是吧，那好吾要看你自慰”

“啊？什…什么？”

“莫不是你要反悔，嗯？”

“没…没有，三余都听前辈的”

一页书将三余放到莲台上，自己却起身看着他，被一页书眼光盯着的三余只觉身体颤抖了一下，同时将手指放到嘴里慢慢的舔舐，直至手指完全湿润后，将自己的双腿掰开，在一页书的注视下，缓缓的伸进花穴内。

“唔…嗯…嗯…”

花穴因被异物的进入，开始不断的收缩起来，在一页书的目光里不由得加快收缩起来，手指在花穴适应了之后开始缓慢抽插起来，被快感以及羞愤刺激的三余口中呻吟出声，而后开始慢慢的往花穴里面添加手指，三指在将花穴外面的褶皱撑平，反而被一页书看着内里更加清楚，幽秘之处被如此火热的眼神紧盯，三余只觉身体愈发的空虚起来，手指同时也加快了速度，而后在一页书的目光里终于射了出来。

被自己折腾的没力气的三余，只能受着后面越来越空虚的感觉，同时花穴内分泌出来的黏液也将穴口湿润收缩的反而更快了。

“前…前辈…三余…受…受不了了…”

听到三余的求饶声，一页书才从美人自慰的情景反应过来，看着三余空虚的花穴，便抽出手指插了进去，感觉着被柔软肠壁包围着的幸福，同时开始在里面探索了起来，而被入侵的花穴带给三余难以满足的快感，与自己自慰时完全不同的感觉，使得他开始慢慢的放松了身体，承受着一页书的进攻，每次被摩擦过的敏感点都让三余难以忍受，直到一页书不知道碰到何处，三余猛的将花穴绞紧，同时身体战栗了起来。

“哈…啊…嗯…不…不要…碰…那里…哈啊…”

“看来这里就是让你愉快的地方了”

而后未理会三余的拒绝，手指每次都从那处时不时的擦过或者碰触，都让三余放浪出声，快感一波一波刺激着敏感的身体，胸前的红樱愈发的挺立了起来，衬着那雪肤，似是雪里的一点梅一般诱人。诱人的呻吟声从开合的双唇中吐出。

“哈啊…前…前辈…啊…嗯…啊…哈啊…”

莲茎缓缓的挺立了起来，从顶端开始不时的吐出液体，然后被一页书的不断刺激下，终于射了出来，淅淅沥沥的白浊洒在一页书的衣服上，佛门僧服瞬间变脏，而一页书看三余射了出来，便也不再忍了，随手将身上僧衣脱下，而后直接将已经挺立的佛根没入花穴里，然后便开始抽插起来，每一下都狠狠的撞击在花穴的深处，将刚刚还有理智的三余顷刻带入欲望的海洋。

“啊…啊…嗯…前…前辈…太…太深…了…啊…嗯…啊…”

破碎的呻吟声响彻在云渡山，一股莲香也随着时间的推移逐渐的蔓延开来，被莲香影响的一页书速度更加快了起来，每次都狠狠的嵌在花穴深处，甚至想要埋在里面不出来，肠壁被佛根每次都从敏感点碾压而过，让三余高声的呻吟了出来，随着快感的冲击下，三余又射了好几次，待到莲茎只能射出稀薄的浊液时，两人闷哼一声，一页书才终于射进三余体内，然后便搂着三余躺在莲台上，调动体内功法，开始修复功体，待功体修复完毕，一页书的记忆也已找回，怜惜着抚过三余疲劳的脸颊，在他的脸颊留下一吻之后，待看着他身上满是两人暧昧时留下的痕迹，才如梦初醒的带他去清理干净。而后便搂着三余双双睡着，月光下满是旖旎气氛的云渡山恢复了宁静，仿佛什么都未发生过一般，徒留莲香飘荡在周围，表示刚刚发生了什么。


End file.
